It takes love
by Yami the mightyena
Summary: A tail of sadness, love, lose, pain, death, and a few other things. This is a story about Yami the Mightyena and Surge the Raichu's love for each other. There will be lemons every other chapter. pokemon yaoi m/m ( on a temporary hiatus. having lots of problems in real lif. My stories have had to be set on the back Burner. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first story. This is not a one shot. Probably five or six chapters. I'm writing this for many reasons. The main one being Surge the Raichu asked me to. This is not only my story but my first lemon. Witch is a yaoi. I will put a warning before it so if you don't like it you don't you don't have to read that part. So any way enjoy.

* * *

A Mightyena ran through the forest. He was running for his life from from a swarm of Heracross. He ran fast and hard dodging trees and random pokémon. Most of them ignoring him others too afraid to get involved.

Meanwhile a Raichu not to far away had just woken up from a nap. He was on his way to the lake for a drink. Paying no mind to anything going on. He gets tackled by the Mightyena. Causing both of them to roll down to the water the Heracross fly over the water looking for them. The Mightyena was under the water watching them. They give up quickly and left as the Mightyena surfaces. Taking a breath he then looks for who or what he ran in to. It's was no where to be seen. He dives under the water. There sinking deeper was a Raichu. The Mightyena swims down. Taking the raichu tail in his mouth. He pulls him out of the water.

The Raichu is not breathing the Mightyena tries to get the Raichu breathing using CPR that he seen a human do once. Not sure what he is really doing. The Raichu coughs up water right on to the Mightyena's mouth choking him. The Mightyena falls back on to his butt coughing. The Raichu then sits up and choughs up what water is left in his throat. They both look at each either wiping the water from their faces. They stare at each other for a moment that seems to last forever till.

"Thanks you saved my life." The Raichu said looking away with a slight blush.

"No don't thank me... I'm the who knocked you in the water." The Mightyena looks at the ground saddened also having a slight blush.

"Oh ... I guess we are even." The Raichu smiles .

"Really?"

" Yeah it was accident and you saved me so we are good." The Raichu tries to stand but falls "Ow! My leg." The Mightyena gets up.

" Let me help you." The Mightyena bends down and let's the Raichu climb on his back. " My name is Yami by the way."

" I'm Surge. I live over there." Surge points to the west. He ran his paws through Yami's fur and wrapped his long tail around Yami's waist. Causing them both to blush. Yami carried Surge happily to his home. Surge continued petting him to his home that was a den in the ground with a entrance too small for them both it fit through.

" We are here I guess. You gonna have to get down. " Yami pouted.

" Haha what you like carrying me?" Surge joked he hopped down

" Kinda~ is you leg ok? " Yami sat down tail wrapped him

"Yeah I just twisted my ankle" Surge smiled.

" I guess this is it... I hope I'll see you again." Yami said sadly.

" What do you mean Yami you don't have to go anywhere. Come on in." Surge smile then went in his den. Yami with his tail wagging followed Surge in the inside of the den was much larger than it seemed from the outside.

" wow Surge this places is more than I thought it was." Yami looked around. The floor solid stone. Walls in the back were stone with some crystal in it that lite the whole den a glow. Along the left wall was a makeshift bed composed of leaves, grass, and, some rags. And balled up at the bottom was a old camouflage blanket.

" Yeah but it gets lonely here by my self." Surge frowned. " Why were those Heracross chasing you any way?"

" I don't know really. They seen me and chased me. Probably thinking I was part of a pack that attacked them or something." Yami lied down next to Surge. Surge put his arm on him. Yami blushed a little. He hid his face so surge did not notice.

" So I guess you're gonna go back to your pack soon huh?..." Surge sadly asked.

" No I don't have one. My pack left me and said I was worthless." He said coldly. Surge hugged him tightly.

" You are not worthless." Yami was surprised and yipped at the sudden embrace but he soon melted into the hug and for the first time in longer than he could remember he cried he let out all the sadness he had been holding in. He squirmed around in surge's grip turning around and wrapped his arms around him. Crying into his shoulder. Surge rub his back and whispered in his ear.

" it's ok I got now... Relax Yami... Let it all out..." After a few minutes Yami stopped cry.

" Thank you surge... I guess I need that I feel a lot better." Yami snuggle in to Surge's shoulder.

"It's ok sweetie I'm glad I could help you ." Surge pets him.

" C-could... I stay here tonight?" Yami asked hugging Surge tighter scared of the answer. Surge pulled Yami off him. Yami felt crushed. Surge pulled Yami in to a kiss. He was surprised he had no idea what to do. Surge broke the kiss

" What did I go to far?" Surge looked hurt. A strong blush on both their faces.

" N-no I just was not expecting that. I'll do better this time. " Yami kiss surge who kissed back tilting his head. Deepening the kiss. Yami did the same holding each other close. The two broke the kiss needing air.

" Wow... Sweetie~ That was a lot better."

" It was Surgy ~" Yami snuggled in to surge's shoulder " So... I'm staying then ?"

" Of course you can. You don't ever have to go anywhere. You can stay here with me as long as you want." Yamis tail wagged hard enough to shake them both.

" Thank you Surge. I'm so happy." Hugging him tightly.

" I can tell. I am too... So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day? Theirs is a hour or so of Sunlight left. sure we could do something. " Surge asked. Yami got up and ran out of the den. "Yami?" Surge left the den and Yami was no where to be seen. So he went back in and tried to relax both confused and worried.

*** time skip 1 hour ****

" Oh SURGY~! " Yami yelled from outside the den. Surge came out.

" Where did you go sweetie?" Surge gave Yami a quick hug. He grabbed the mouse by the nape of the neck and put him on his back.

" It's a surprise cutie~" Yami happily trotted through the woods surge just held on enjoying the ride. After a few minutes. The sun was just setting. they came to clearing in the middle was a blanket. Nothing on it Yami place surge down gently. Then he howled.

" Haha what was that for?" Surge smiled and hugged Yami again.

" Just shut up and watch." As he said that multiple Litwick and Lampent floated out of the woods and a single Chandelier floated above them.

" Wow Yami how did..." Surge had Yami's paw shoved in his open mouth.

" No questions just enjoy are date."

" D-date ? " asked Surge pulling the paw out. Yami just nodded and pointed away from them with his now damp paw. And there on the edge of the clearing where many pokemon that seemed to be just a random group but each one had some sort of instrument. Be it something made for nature or was accidentally left in the pokemon's reach by a human. And thanks to a radio and a Electabuzz drummer they learned a lot of songs. A Jigglypuff step begin with Jason Derulo's ( but a slower version)

"Trumpets"

Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
And the trumpets they go  
Yeah the trumpets they go

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
Da da, da ra ra da, da, da  
Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da  
They go

Is it weird that I hear  
Violins whenever you're gone  
Whenever you're gone  
Is it weird that your ass  
Remind me of a Kanye West song?  
Kanye West song

Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?

Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go  
(And they playing for you girl)  
And the trumpets they go  
(Ha, yeah)  
Yeah the trumpets they go  
[Background singers:]

Da da, da da da da.

Da da, da da da da.

Da da,da da da da.

Da da, da da da da.

Da da, da da da da.

Da da, da da da da.

Da da, da da da da.

Yeah the trumpets they go  
(Go, go-go, go-go, go, go-go)  
And they go

(Damn) Is it weird that I hear  
Angels every time that you moan?  
Time that you moan  
Is it weird that your eyes  
Remind me of a Coldplay song?  
Coldplay song

Is it weird that I hear  
Trumpets when you're turning me on?  
Turning me on  
Is it weird that your bra  
Remind me of a Katy Perry song?

Every time that you get undressed  
I hear symphonies in my head  
I wrote this song looking at you ooh, oh  
Oh, yeah

Every time (Every time) that you get undressed  
(Every time that you get undressed)  
I hear symphonies in my head  
(I hear symphonies in my head)  
I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you  
Ooh, oh (Just looking at you girl)  
Yeah the drums they swing low  
And the trumpets they go (Acapella on 'em)  
They go, oh-ooh, yeah  
Come on, come on, come on  
They go

*** while they played that song***

" Wow Yami... How " Surge shut up as soon as he seen him raise a paw. A walked out holding to plates and placed them down

" Enjoy your meal." She said and walked off. On both plates were cut mixed berries and roasted farfetch'd.

" I don't know much about Raichu. So you don't have to eat the meat if Raichu don't eat..." He looked at surge who had the farfetch'd breast in his mouth taking a big bite. "Haha you are so cute." Yami started to eat too as they did the song ended. The band moved right one to the next one

My Darkest Day

"Perfect"

( a slightly change version)

I was fine right before I met him  
Never hurt and nothing could control me  
You know I tried but I can't regret him  
He's the first, ask anyone who knows me  
Terrified that he'd find my heart and break it  
Paralyzed by the thought of him with someone else

I wish I would've known  
I shouldn't have fallen in love with him  
It's been nothing but trouble till now  
I shouldn't have fallen in love at all  
But I couldn't stop myself  
What gives you the right  
To tear up my life?  
How dare he be so perfect  
What did I do to deserve this? (woooh)  
(I'll never let him go)  
How dare he be so perfect  
(You started in the fire)

I haven't cried since the day he left me  
Cause that would mean that I admit it's over  
I tell myself that he's trying' to test me  
He'd never leave, he still needs me to hold him  
Horrified cause he found my heart and broke it  
Mortified when I picture him with someone else

I wish I would've known  
I shouldn't have fallen in love with him  
It's been nothing but trouble till now  
I shouldn't have fallen in love at all  
But I couldn't stop myself  
What gives you the right  
To tear up my life?  
How dare he be so perfect

What did I do to deserve this? (woooh)  
I gotta let him go  
How dare he be so perfect

Tell me why  
You started the fire  
And played me like that

And played me like that

Ooooh.

Ooooh

Ooooh

Ooooh  
I shouldn't have fallen in love with him  
It's been nothing but trouble till now  
I shouldn't have fallen in love at all  
But I couldn't stop myself  
(I gotta let him go)  
Who gives you the right  
To tear up my life?  
How dare he be so perfect  
What did I do to deserve this? (woooh)  
(I gotta let her go)  
How dare he be so perfect

Tell me why  
You started the fire  
And played me like that

And played me like that

*** While this song played. ***

The two finished their meal and took the plates. They cuddle together enjoying everything going on.

" Yami please tell me that all this is not costing you your life or something."

" No this is not costing me anything. I'll explain it all later ok that's just enjoy this is their last song." The mightyena snuggled into the raichu cuddling as the song ends. The band waved goodbye and headed home. So does the floating pokemon around them so the two head home to Surge's den.

( lemon warning)

" Well that's that huh?... Bedtime?" Surge lays down.

" Oh we are not done~ " Yami climbs over surge his eyes full of lust and love he leans down and kiss surge on the lips then slowly kiss his neck slowly working down his lover's body.

" Yami you sure you want this. Tonight

has been amazing I'd hate for it to go wrong by one of us getting hurt."

" Surgy I love you I want this and I'm very horny~. It my mating season and..." Yami leans in close and whispers" Mightyenas mate for live~" He then goes back to kissing his way down. Till he gets to Surge's crotch and start to rub his nose around looking for an opening. Once he finds the slit he starts to lick in side.

" Yami~ that's feels good... Stop I'll let it out." Surge said with a slight blush. Yami back off and surge flexed his hips and out came his member still not fully hard. Yami could not hold himself back he went right to licking the wonderful thing in his face.

"Surge I love it the taste is so addicting" He keeps licking getting Surge's cock to its full 7 1/2 inches with its 2 inch thickness and slight curve at about the 4 inch mark.

" Yami your tongue is so warm please keep going" Yami takes it up a level and put surge's cock in his mouth licking and sucking it strongly being careful of his teeth. Surge puts his paw on Yami's head. And he starts to bob his head up and down taking surge deeper in his mouth. Surge moaned loudly as he pushes on Yami's head. Who takes it as a sign he doing good so he works faster and harder. Hilting Surge in his mouth. He licks as much as he can and sucks away at him. Surge push down on Yami's head getting as deep as he can as he cums in his mouth shooting it right down his throat.

" Yami~ " Surge moans as dose. Letting go of Yami's head as he finishes. Yami sucks out every drop pulling off making a loud popping sound.

" Not Fair I didn't get to taste it. It went right down my throat." Yami pouted after he caught his breath.

" I guess I should return the favor." Surge blushed

" Y-you don't have to." Yami blushing harder

" Too bad~" surge pushes him on to his back. Revealing Yami's hard on only being 4 inches and and inch thick down to the inch long and 2 inch wide knot. " It embarrassing I'm small..."

" I think your perfect~ " Surge starting to stroke Yami getting soft moans out of him. Surge quickens his pace while licking the tip. Yami's moans only grow louder as Surge takes the tip in his mouth and sucks on the tip while squeezing the knot.

" Surge~ ... I'm close...aaa. please more~ " Surge smiles and takes as much of Yami in his mouth as he can sucking and licking all that he can. Sending him over the edge. Yami cums hard In to Surge mouth who greedily sucks out every drop. When Yami finished Surge pulled off moving up to Yami's face and kissing him. Sharing Yami's thick warm gooey seed with Yami. Turning into a full on make out session. They broke when the need for air became too stronger.

" There you got some. Did you like it?" Surge asked after catching his breath

" What part of that didn't I like~ ... I guess its time for part two?" Yami stands up and presents himself to surge. He started to shake a little obviously nervous.

" Yami relax ok it will hurt more if you don't."

( A/n before I go any farther. Don't do this it will cause a lot of pain for both people involved. I'd prefer to take it slow and start Yami off with a finger or a small dildo but Surge has neither. So very slow and lots of lube ( berry juice ) will be used for this.)

Surge grabbed a handful of random berries he had and crushed some on both his member and Yami's hole. Making sure both had plenty on them than he had Yami lower his rear. Then gently pushed in.

" Surge... " Yami winced in pain.

" Just relax sweetie you're crushing me. Please calm down." Yami took a deep breath and forced himself too. Surge able to move again continued to push in slowly tilt he hilted in Yami. He stayed completely still letting Yami august to him.

" Ok surgy~ Move please~ " Yami begged.

" Oh arceus that's so hot~" Surge slowly pulled out to the tip then push back in awkwardly at first but building up a rhythm. " Yami~ you're so tight and warm it feels so good."

" Your so big please faster alpha please... faster." Yami begged as he pushed back in to Surge. Who speeds up and and thrust harder. Getting loud moans from Yami. The sounds of sex filling the den only to be drowned out by the two pokemons loud moans.

" Yami I don't know how much longer I can last." He speeds up Yami too lost in world of pleasure to reply as he cums all over the stone floor of the den. As he does he squeeze down on surge causing him to cum. "YAMI" Surge screams painting his mate's in sides white. After the calm down. Surge pulls out and lays down. Some cum leaks from his starched lays down next to him.

( lemon over)

" Surge that was amazing" He cuddles in to him. Surge wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

" Surge?" He replied

" Yeah?" Surge answered

" I love you~" Yami said kissing Surge's cheek.

" I love you too sweetie~" Surge kisses Yami's head. " Night."

" Night." Yami snuggles into Surge's chest. Both falling asleep quickly.

***End of chapter one***

* * *

Please review tell me honestly what you think good or bad. Please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey welcome back intro short this time no lemon in this one. A lot of love and a fight scene. So go on you read away. Enjoy.

* * *

*** The next morning ***

Surge woke up to Yami wincing in pain.

" Yami... Are you ok?" Surge kissed him and pulled him close.

" Mostly... Just kinda sore " Yami smiled returning the kiss and nuzzled in to Surge's loving embrace.

" I'm sorry I hurt you." Surge gets slapped on the cheek " oww! Why?! " rubbing his cheek.

" Don't you ever say you're sorry for loving me again." Yami with a tear in his eye.

" But Yami you're in pain."

"What we did last night made me feel so good this little bit of pain is more than worth it. I gladly do it again with you Alpha."

" Ok Yami... I'm sorry I upset you I love you last night was really good. And I don't plan on being with anyone else... Why do you call me Alpha?" Surge asked petting him gently.

" It a pack thing. You're my Alpha,my leader, my world, and, my mate. I will do whatever you want of me." Yami snuggle up to Surge.

" Oh Yami I'm not that important."

" You are to me. I be lost without you. I don't want to be the way I was before you make me happy and make me want to live."

" You make me happy too" Surge sits up and starches " How about I go get us some breakfast? "

" Sounds good I'll come with you" Yami stands trying to hold in a whimper but fails. Surge helps him up.

" You could just stay here and relax I won't be gone long. "

" But..." Surge copied Yami and stuck his paw in his mouth to shut him up.

" No buts you're hurting I'm not gonna let you push your self. I love you." Pulling his paw put.

" I'll stay and rest then... But will you bring me back some berries. We don't have any that will help with pain." Yami lays back down.

" I'll be back with as much as I can find." Sure crawls out and begins his search for breakfast and any berries that can help his love. After a few minutes of searching he see Heracross. Surge over heard them.

" So you lost that Mightyena ?" An older male said with a scar over his right eye that trailed all the way down his body.

" Yes. He fell in the lake." Said a younger female.

" You must find him. That little shit must pay." The male said

" Why is one Mightyena so important?" She asks. The older one slaps her to the ground.

" Don't you dare question me! Do as your told now." He takes off leaving her to cry. Surge being his awesome caring self. Puts down the berries he goes out to the poor crying girl.

" Are you ok? I seen what happened." Surge put a paw on her back trying to comfort her.

" No I'm not." She cried pulling him in to. a hug. Squeezing him like a teddy bear given to give comfort " He so mean he forces the swarm to do so much. He kills anyone that stands up to him." Surge struggles to free himself so he can breathe. " Oh... I'm so too tight."

" Ok I have no idea how to help you. " He breathes out

" Unless you know a Mightyena there is nothing you can do." She hugged him tighter.

" ... I have an idea meet me here tomorrow." Surge wiggled out of her grasp." One more day and I'll help you."

"How ? " she wipes tears away.

" I'll have a Mightyena with me bring the whole swarm. We will take it from there."

" Ok then... Thank you." She wipes away her tears and fly a off. Surge runs home to find Yami not there.

*** What Yami was up too.***

After Surge left Yami got up and walked to the home of the from last night. Her home was a cave that was kind just there.

" Hey sis you home?!" He yelled walking in.

" Yeah I am Yammy. So how did it go last night?" She was sitting in the back having just woke up.

" Freaking best night ever I'm looking forward to a repeat." He smiled with a blush on his face and his tail wagging lightly

" That's great I've never seen you so happy little bro. Bet you are sore though. Will be every time... Unless you do it a lot. Like every three days minimum or you will have unscratched to much and it will hurt again. But don't do it every day unless you have a craps ton of lube or it will rub one of or both of you raw. Now that hurts." She said as she got up and walked over to him.

" I am but it was so worth it. And did I really need a sex lesson?" He blushed a bit harder.

" I can't heal soreness or the raw skin and there is always a need for a sex lesson. Come on that's go eat something." She left him following.

" I know that... Now... I came to ask you something." He followed happily

" Wow he really did change you huh?" She said looking at him

" What did you mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

" How many times did I find you so close to death that it took days of healing to get you better? Whether it was from getting your ass kicked saving someone or you gave up and wanted to die." She looked very sad then angry.

" I'm sorry about that I really am." He sat sadly looking at the ground tail between his legs.

" Good but look at you now your happy and want to live... Right?"

" yeah I am I'm in love... He is my Alpha."

" Well that great but why are you not with him now?"

" He is getting us breakfast so I came over to invite you." He stood up happy tail swaying in the air

" That nice of you. Sure I'll come over. Can I bring Nat?" She asked

" yay! Double date for breakfast. " he tail picking up speed.

" Ok then I'll meet you there."She nodded and started to walked away.

" How do you... You read Surge's mind didn't you?!" He yelled at her. She stopped and turned around

" Yeah I did. You think I'd let you be with someone who was just gonna use you." She said putting her hands on her hips looking sassy.

" Well... thanks I guess. See you there soon then" Yami walked off feeling much better now. He walks in to see Surge upset. " Hey love are you ok? "

" Me I'm ok but I meet someone who needs help and there is no way we can do it alone. Can you get any one from last night to help us if this turns into a fight?" Surge asked

" A few... none of the candles will help but a few of the band members will. My sister is in so will her boyfriend. And I might be able to get four or five more to help." Yami thought hard.

" We need as many as we can get by tomorrow." Said Surge placing a paw on Yami head petting down his back.

" Ok I'll see what I can do." He shivered at the petting.

" Be careful sweetie" Surge left Yami soon after.

*** the next morning***

"so...PARTY! " some random pokemon in the group yells. He gets no answer.

" Ok Yami will you tell them why They are here. I hate public speaking." Surge asked hugging him.

" Sure I still don't like this very much." Yami lets go of Surge and stands before the crowd " HELLO EVERYONE..." He is ignored " HELLO... " no answer" HELLO!... SHUT THE FUCK UP..." Still nothing " I WILL EAT YOUR CHILDREN..." Everyone looks at him." Well that worked...Ok so HELLO EVERYONE GETTING STRAIGHT TO THE FOR THIS POINT. WE ALL HAVE HAD PROBLEMS WITH THE HERACROSS LATELY. THE CAUSE IS THE SWARMS CURRENT LEADER NO ONE IN THE SWARM CAN STAND UP TO HIM. SO ARE PLAN IS TO USE THIS GROUPS SHEAR NUMBERS TO INTIMIDATE THE SWARM AND GET AS MANY HERACROSS SAFELY ON OUR SIDE THEN HOPE HE BACKS DOWN AND IF HE DOESN'T THEN PLAN B...WE FIGHT HIM AND HIS MOST LOYAL FOLLOWERS. SAVING NOT ONLY US BUT THE INNOCENT HERACROSS FROM HIS ABUSIVE WAYS." Yami takes a breath finishing his speech.

" WHY SHOULD WE HELP?" someone yells

". THE HERACROSS ARE ALREADY TRYING TO PUSH US OUT OF OUR HOME AND HAVE KILL INNOCENT POKEMON. ALL BECAUSE OF THIS NEW LEADER HE MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE IT GETS WORSE." Surge said stepping up and placing a paw on Yami shoulder. Who looks and smiles at the loving Raichu.

" SO IF YOU'RE IN THEN STAY IF NOT LEAVE." Yami yelled. Four pokemon left. After a count 34 pokemon stayed plus Surge and Yami make 36. " Ok the plan is simple pokemon that can heal stay in the back to be the most protected. One with long range moves in front of them. pokemon that can take a lot of damage and keep going in front of them. And last the close range fighter in the front. Next is Yami in the way front as bait. BUT REMEMBER FIGHTING IS THE LAST RESORT. I'm not gonna tell you how to fight just cover and protect each other" Yami added.

" So after all is over... We PARTY! " Surge yelled hugging Yami.

" Sounds good but can we dance together?"

" I guess so I can't dance to well" Surge said letting go of Yami.

" Me either but it will be fun I romantic" Yami kissed his cheek. " come with me I want you to meet someone." The mightyena leads the lighting mouse over to a and a Rapidash.

" Hi Yammy." She said

" Hey there Yami. Who's the Raichu?" Yami wraps his tail around Surge and pulls him close.

" This is Surge my mate. Surge the Miss. Mime is my sister Grace and the Rapidash is her mate. His name is Nat. "

" Nice to meet you both."

" Same to you Surge." They said at the same time. Then blushed and looked at each other.

" Cute~" Yami said letting go of his beloved.

" Yami can I speak to you In private for a moment?" Nat asked.

" Sure come on " Yami leads them away. Leaving Surge and Grace alone

" So you love my little brother?" Grace asked crossing her arms looking serious.

" I do... A lot he means a lot to me I don't know what I do without him." Surge said smiling.

" He feels the same way. Your a great thing for Yami to have before he was so depressed about everything and tried to die a few times." She let out a heavy sigh

" Wow I don't know that... He makes me happy too... How are you his sister?" Trying not to think of Yami being sad. It hurt him to think of it.

" We grow up together we were all we had after I lost my parents and he was kick out of his pack." She said with a sad tone

" How did that happen?" He asked

" That's a story he must tell." She told him

" Hey they are back." Surge smiled

" SURGE!~ " Yami runs over and tackles his love into a hug.

" What was that for ? " Grace asked

" Felt like it " Yami said snuggling in.

" I don't mind " Surge said hugging back." Sadly this has to end we are out of time " He lets Yami go.

" Yeah..." He gets up off of Surge and walks over to the crowd of chatting pokemon " EVERYONE...really again...WILL YOU LISTEN ITS TIME TO GO...Fuck it... I WILL EAT YOU BABY'S...wow that didn't work... HEY LOOK THERE IS A SALE A TACO BELL." Everyone looks at him " I can't believe that work... OK EVERYONE ITS TIME TO MOVE OUT."

" What about taco bell !? " The whole crowd said at once.

" Later please." Yami walks out with Surge into the field and wait as the group of pokemon hide in the woods ready to come out. The sound of buzzing fills the air the heracross fill the field 40-50 of them in front of are heroes.

" Finally found you... Yammy." Said the leader with the scare.

" Only two pokemon can call me that and one of them is..." Yami's eyes wide " Trek?! You're alive?"

" You thought I was dead... That explains a lot it really does..." Yami runs over tackling the Heracross to the ground hugging him.

" I thought they killed you. I'm so sorry for what they did... They killed your swarm almost killed me and Grace we barely got away alive... Can you ever forgive me trek?" Yami gets thrown off him he lands next to Surge with a yip.

" No I can never forgive you for what happened." Surge helps Yami up. " I'm gonna kill you and that Raichu then take over this whole territory and kill everyone in my way haha haha..." He laughs evilly.

" We will stop you. " Surge said electricity jumping from his cheeks.

" You and what army?" Trek laughed.

" This one " Surge yells Yami then howls and the group of pokemon walks outstanding behind are heroes.

" WE GIVE YOU HERACROSS A CHANCE TO LIVE. THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE TRIED OF HIS ABUSIVE WAYS JOIN AS IN THIS FIGHT TO STOP HIM JOIN US FOR LIVES OF PEACE WITH ONE ANOTHER." yelled Yami. The Heracross are scared at first but one steps forward the young girl from yesterday walks over and joins the group more follow her when all that will leave him have Trek's numbers have drop to less than 10.

" So Trek will you give up and leave or will this become a fight?"

" I'll leave on one condition. Me and you Yami we fight if you win I leave and never come back or I'll be dead. If I win I stay as swarm leader and own the territory and I kill you." He says the other Heracross back off and Yami steps forward.

" So a fair one on one fight me vs you sounds good but you henchmen interfere my group will step in." He nodded to them they nod back.

" Fine with me that's do this." Trek charged in at Yami ready with close combat. Yami quickly used dig and went underground.

" Cheap move Yammy." Yami pops up a few feet away and fires a shadow ball hitting trek in the arm.

" It kind of is but you can fly so it is fair." Yami stood ready with another shadow ball. Trek ready with hyper beam they fired at the same time. Causing big explosion neither of them to be seen. Yami is dropped from above. Landing hard on his side.

" Well that hurt." He stands and looks up and rolls out of the way of trek smashing his fist in to the ground. Then Trek get hit with a shadow ball by Yami then Yami charges in and uses crunch on Trek's shoulder. Yami bits down hard and Trek screams in pain then hits Yami with close combat. Yami flies off landing feet away. Trek holds his bleeding shoulder. As Yami struggles to stand spitting out pieces of fly up Yami starts to form a shadow ball charging it as long as he can it grows larger and larger he has to raise his head to keep it off the ground the sphere if darkness is now twice the size of Yami.

" EVERYBODY GET BACK! " Grace yells everyone goes to the tree line.

" Grace what is he doing that thing is... It will kill him." Surge said tears in his eyes.

"Relax Yami will be fine he has done this before. Just watch" The shadow ball is now as big as a snorlax. Then it shrinks getting smaller and smaller the energy from it getting pulled in to Yami his fur stands on end a black smoke leaves his body. Trek who was flying above intimated by the ball stayed in the sky to avoid it. Now seeing it shrink he dives in using aerial ace. Pick up a crazy amount of speed. As Yami finishes pulling in the shadow ball he is now twice his normal size. The black hair that runs down his back stands and waves as the black smoke push through it as it leaves yami's body. The smoke also coming from his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

" He looks like a monster." One of the Heracross said. A young mudkip steps out of the crowd.

" Mr. Yami is the nicest ever don't call him a monster. You meany. " The little things charges at the Heracross. Only to be picked up by his father

" The little one is right Yami is no monster he is doing this for us. " a Swampert said holding the child.

" He won't lose this fight. There is too much on the lines. He pulled out all the stops he gonna use every bit of power he can to end it now." Nat said.

Trek closes in on Yami he is a few inches away. Yami move out of the way so fast that no one sees it like he just is not there he is now behind trek on the other side of the field.

" You ready to end this Trek." Yami's voice darker and twisted sounding like more than one person was talking.

" you know I am." Trek makes a wide turn trying not to lose the speed he gained from his fall. As he closes in Yami opens his mouth a small black ball comes out it float in front of his face black lightning arcing off it. When Trek is yard or to away Yami fires.

" Shadow bomb." The small ball hits Trek. A loud explosion is heard just as the force would hit Yami it stops and is pulled back into the core then a loud pop was heard. Leaving a crater 5 feet wide 3 feet deep with no sign of trek at all. Yami now back to normal falls over passing out the group runs out to him the healers get to work. After he fixed up it didn't take much to do. Surge picks him up and carries him home. Laying him down Grace and Nat left in charge to clean up. They a point a new leader for the swarm and fill the crater with water then go to check on Yami letting the other to set up the party.

" Hey Surge is he ok?!" Grace yelled from outside the den. Surge comes running out

" Be quiet he sleeping. Whisper please."

" Ok we will. Glad to see you care so much." Nat said.

" Way wouldn't I. I love him." Surge said a bit angry.

" The last guy who said that left Yami when he said no to sex once. " Grace added.

" Yami had someone before me?" He asked

" Yeah it lasted like five days." Grace said. Nat nodded

" It was Three day Grace. " ( totally did that on purpose one my favorite bands). Yami said leaving the den.

" you're awake " surge hugged Yami " Are you feeling ok? do you need to rest some more? Don't push your self. You have done enough for today. " Surge talking so fast he was hard to understand. He was freaking out with worry. Yami kissed him to shut him up.

" I'm fine now relax please. I love that you care so much thank you.". He hugged Surge. " We have a party to go to don't we."

" you sure you are up for this?" Surge asked. Yami sits down and puts his front paws on Surge shoulders

" You think I'd miss the chance to dance with my sexy as hell boyfriend then your an idiot." Yami leaned in and kissed Surge. Who wrapped his arms around Yami. Turning it into a full on make section. Grace and Nat giggle and leave the two alone. They two break for air.

" that. was. awesome." Surge said leaning his head on to yami's into his neck.

" It was. Now that's So to are party."

" Ok... But I kinda... Have a problem." Surge blushed

" I know I can feel it poking me" Yami blushed

" You want to help me with your it. It is your fault." Surge said jokingly.

" But the writer said no lemon and he already pushed with the makeing out." Yami said

" I don't care what he said. Do you want too?" He started to rub his paws on Yami chest. Yami let out a soft moan

( I said no Lemon this time I mean it the next chapter will can't you two wait till then.)

" no~ come on Surgy let go I'm just gonna suck him off.". Yami said crawling into the den.

" only if I can return the favor." Surge said fallowing"

" I'm not gonna stop you."

( fine then me and the readers will go to... Grace and Nat )

We are outside of Grace's home " harder Nat give me more~" we hear her moan.

( really...to the party then)

Loud music coming from the band. pokemon eat and talking loudly a few heracross giving rides in the air to the smaller pokemon. Some dancing to the music. Other playing in the pool of water made earlier.

( ITS TOO LOUD HERE... SO PLAN D )

***time skip ***

Yami and Surge come up out of the den. " Arceus you good at that surge"

" If I'm good then you're amazing."

" Whatever that's go dance I can hear the music from here" They ran to the field and joined in the dancing, eating, and, making new friends each also getting a ride from the heracross turns out Yami hates heights. They dance together through every slow song the band played the party lasted from about 1 in the afternoon till 1 am at that point the band was done and it was the radio strapped to the electrobuzz that made music the food was gone and the only people dancing where Surge and Yami.

"Come on Yami that's go home it is late " Yami nodded in agreement. Surge climbed on to his back and he happy walked home surge dozing off on his back. When they arrive.

" Ok love we are home " Surge slid off and lazily crawls into the den Yami follows. They crawl up together holding each other close.

" I love you Yami"

" I love you too Surgy" they kiss and fall asleep.

*** meanwhile elsewhere***

" so is the mightyena ready?" Said the taller one

" No love he is not but he is close. I fear he won't be ready in time." Said a smaller one floating next to him.

" There is no way we can help." He said wrapping an arm around her. " That Raichu will give him the push he needs to go the rest of the way."

"Where those questions?"

" Yes sorry not 100% on this language yet."

" it is ok Drake you will get it and no we can't help and as for the Raichu I simply don't know all we can do is hope." She nuzzle in to her love.

" I don't like hoping it leave too much open to chance."

" I agree with you. That's get some sleep"

" Ok Jan." The two teleport away.

*** end chapter 2***

* * *

Surge: I have a question. How did you argue with yourself about the lemon? Your both the writer Yami and the character in the story Yami.

Me:... Talent

Surge: sure. * he rolls his eyes*

you guys next time there will be a lemon or two. So please review or pm me with your comments your choice. Yami out

P.S. the first three people to guess who the two legends are at the end of this chapter before I post next week will get a preview of chapter three.

And here are you hints

1\. They are legends

2\. Their name start with the same letter as what they are ( you go back and find them I'm not making this easy.)

3\. It is not a pairing I have ever seen before. So think outside the box

4\. One is much taller then the othere

Once the new chapter is posted I will remove this part.


End file.
